The overall goals of the Center are to: (1) Provide better access to standard laboratory analyses and facilities; (2) assist in recruitment of study patients with diabetes and suitable controls, and provide complex animal models such as primates for diabetes-related investigation; (3) foster the development and efficient use of new technologies relevant to diabetes research; (4) coordinate, stimulate and support collaborative studies between investigators interested in diabetes at the U of Washington; and (5) enhance the environment for research training of post doctoral fellows and predoctoral medical and basic science students interested in Diabetes and related metabolic and endocrine disorders. To accomplish these goals the Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center is organized around six core units: Administrative Core, Clinical Research Core, Cytohistochemistry Core, Immunoassay Core, Physiology Core and Tissue Culture Core. Through specific services provided,, these cores support the research of over 40 Affiliate investigators and 36 Associate investigators. This research covers the entire spectrum of diabetes investigation including (a) molecular, cellular and physiological regulation of metabolic hormones and the mechanism of hormone action, (b) etiology and pathogenesis of IDDM and NIDDM, (c) mechanism of hyperlipidemia and the role of lipoproteins in atherosclerosis, (d) etiology, pathogenesis, treatment and prevention of diabetic complications and (e) etiology and pathogenesis of obesity. In addition, the Center's Pilot and Feasibility and Molecular Studies Development Programs provide initial support for new investigators in the field of diabetes, new diabetes research by established investigators in other disciplines and encourages the application of molecular biology to problems in the field of diabetes. To enhance the scientific environment for diabetes research at the University of Washington, the Center's Enrichment Program provides a Seminar Series, Core Symposia, and Visiting Scientist Program.